memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Magnificent Ferengi (episode)
Quark's mother is captured by the Dominion; the Grand Nagus asks Quark to lead the rescue mission. Summary Quark finds out that his mother, Ishka has been abducted by the Dominion. Grand Nagus Zek offers Quark 50 bars of latinum to rescue Ishka. Quark informs Rom of this development and agrees to help. Quark and Rom convince Nog to join the rescue operation by allowing him to plan the rescue mission. Quark also hires Leck, an eliminator. Quark's cousin, Gaila also joins the rescue team after Quark paid his fine and released him from Starfleet custody. Quark tells everyone else except Rom that the Nagus only offered 20 bars of latinum for the rescue, so he could get a greater profit. The team of five begin training in the holosuites, and do not perform well. They also have the problem of not having a ship. At that point Brunt walks in and offers his services. Quark reluctantly accepts Brunt's help because he has a ship. Quark realizes that a rescue operation would fail and figures a way to make a deal with the Dominion. Calling in a favour from Kira, Quark gets custody of Keevan a Vorta captured by Starfleet. Quark gets the Dominion to agree to a prisoner exchange. Quark chooses Empok Nor as the site for the prisoner exchange. Keevan discourages the Ferengi from going through with this, stating that the Dominion would simply kill them. Keevan also does not want to return to the Dominion because they will give him a rather unpleasant debriefing for not committing suicide instead of being captured. Using Brunt's shuttle the six Ferengi and their Vorta prisoner go to Empok Nor and set up their base camp in the station's infirmary. Keevan nearly escapes when Gaila falls asleep while guarding him. Shortly thereafter a Jem'Hadar ship arrives and the station is boarded. The Vorta in charge of the prisoner exchange, Yelgrun wants to complete the transaction quickly. Quark convinces Yelgrun to clear all but two Jem'Hadar soldiers off the station and command his ship to leave. Shortly before the prisoner exchange is to take place, Rom blurts out the true amount of latinum offered for the rescue. The rest of the Ferengi are upset by this news and Gaila aims his weapon at Quark. Quark leaps out of the way and Gaila accidently shoots Keevan. Quark now must come up with a new plan to rescue Ishka. Nog discovers that with neural stimulators he can make Keevan's arm move. Quark stalls for time while Nog hooks up more neural stimulators to render Keevan mobile, and appear alive. The prisoner exchange takes place near the airlock where the Ferengi ship is docked. Using a tricorder Nog controls Keevan while Quark oversees the final exchange. The illusion holds up for a little while, until Keevan starts moving towards the edge of the corridor. Keevan then gets stuck continually walking against a bulkhead. Yelgrun realizes it is a trick too late, a door opens with the rest of the Ferengi hidden inside. The two Jem'Hadar are killed and Yelgrun is captured. Quark decides to turn Yelgrun over to Starfleet and the Ferengi leave Empok Nor for Deep Space Nine, leaving Keevan continuously walking against the bulkhead. Memorable Quotes "I hate Ferengi..." :- Keevan, last words Background Information *This is the only episode that has Rom killing someone. (in this case a Jem'Hadar) *The episode title is a reference to the classic 1960 film The Magnificent Seven in which a small village hires seven gunmen to protect them from bandits. *All of the Ferengi seen in this episode have been featured on the series before; aside from the obvious recurring characters, Gaila appeared in "Business as Usual," while Leck was an unnamed Ferengi who was seen exiting the chamber of the Grand Nagus in "Family Business". Additionally, Christopher Shea returns to the role of the Vorta Keevan, who he had first played earlier in the season in "Rocks and Shoals", and Empok Nor was the main setting for an episode of the same name in season 5. *Iggy Pop's role as Yelgrun was the realization of a personal goal of Ira Steven Behr, who is a fan of the musician and had expressed interest in having him appear on DS9. *This is the second episode of the series whose title is an homage to a classic film starring James Coburn. The first was "Our Man Bashir" and the film in question was Our Man Flint. Links and References Guest Stars * Jeffrey Combs as Brunt * Max Grodénchik as Rom * Aron Eisenberg as Nog * Cecily Adams as Ishka * Josh Pais as Gaila * Christopher Shea as Keevan * Hamilton Camp as Leck * Chase Masterson as Leeta * Iggy Pop as Yelgrun Co-Stars * Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn (uncredited) References Balancar; Battle of Prexnak; Empok Nor; Irtok; Landing pad; Lytasian; neural stimulator; Squill; Synthale; Syrup of squill; Vulcan Magnificent Ferengi, The de:Der glorreiche Ferengi nl:The Magnificent Ferengi